Grounded
by TwistedKeysandSnare
Summary: A short, ongoing story i'm starting about Callie sneaking out of the house one night, only to be discovered by Stef. But when she is accidentally injured, Stef begins to express just how much she loves Callie.
1. Chapter 1: The Beach

Grounded (Happens sometime in late season 2, when Wyatt is back and they are dating again.)

Callie waited for the house to be silent. She listened for the sounds of Lena's door closing, Mariana's even breathing, no more pounding on the keyboard from Brandon, and Jude and Jesus's laughter morph into loud snores. Tonight was perfect for her purposes. With Stef working a late night shift, probably just doing paperwork at her desk, it was an amazing opportunity to engage in some old-fashioned teenage rebellion: sneaking out. She had gotten a text from Wyatt earlier that day. He had a friend with an older brother who had just turned 21, and he bought a huge supply of beer to sell to his underage friends. Wyatt and a few others invested in the illegal elixir and planned a small rave on the beach at midnight on a Thursday. For Callie, this could not have worked out better. Or so she thought.

Once 11:45 was plastered on all the clocks in the Adams Foster house, Callie grabbed her jacket and shoes and crept downstairs, succeeding in her goal of total silence. It was at the foot of the stairs that she donned her high tops and hoodie and slipped through the door, into the night.

She was making good time. Her feet swiftly glided on the pavement, cutting through backyards and hopping fences to make it to the beach on time. Once she saw the glowing, crackling bonfire, she knew she had arrived. Wyatt appeared, reaching out to hug her. His hand held two beers, and he offered one to her. She took it, sitting in the sand and taking off her shoes.

After one beer apiece, the two misfits moved away from the crowd and laid next to each other on the lukewarm sand.

"You sure know how to throw a party." Callie jokingly stated, turning her head to meet her boyfriend's gaze.

"I'm just glad you could make it." He responded simply. "It's nice to have a night where life doesn't get in the way." These words were true for both teens, submerged in mutual understanding as they smiled at each other.

"Agreed." Callie added.

"Hey, so beer is okay and all, but how about we try something a little stronger?" Wyatt inquired as he pulled a bottle of tequila from his jacket pocket.

Caught up in the moment, Callie agreed, snatching the bottle from him with a playful grin and took a swig of the newly opened bottle. They took turns handing it back and forth to one another, kissing and telling stories in between. They were in their own little world, just as they liked it, until they heard a panicked voice from the crowd near the bonfire.

"Dude! There's a cop car driving around! We've gotta run!" If Callie's judgement was not so impaired, she would have scampered off with her peers, away from the bright headlights of the cop car.

"Callie, come on!" Wyatt urged from his standing position, his hand outstretched to take hers.

"You go that way," She giggled, thinking this was some sort of game. She began to jog the other way. A flashlight in the distance scared Wyatt off, and Callie was left alone on the dark beach.

"What the hell?" A distant voice called. Callie heard the clink of the beer bottles as they made contact with a policeman's boot.

"Damn kids." The low, gravelly voice spoke again.

A second voice rang through the darkness. "A real idiot move. Drinking hard liquor by a lazily constructed bonfire." From Callie's hiding place behind a large rock, her brain clicked on again and she recognized the second cop's voice: it was her mother, Stef.

Just as she felt the panic seep in, the tide crashed near the rocks, effectively soaking her feet, jeans, and a portion of her shirt. The cold ocean water stung on her skin, and as she shivered, she slipped on a slick rock and gasped.

"I think I hear one of them!" The first officer shouted. He shined his flashlight towards the rocks, but Callie was able to stay hidden. "I think they ran over here, Stef." The man said, trudging in the sand, past Callie's hiding place.

"Okay, Smith." Stef called after him. "I'm going to check this area again." Stef had then come across something quite interesting. "The hell?" She bent down in the sand to pick up the high top sneakers. Callie peered over the rock at Stef, who was holding up her shoes, which she had discarded earlier that night. Callie heard her mother mutter something under her breath as she paced towards the rocks, and towards Callie. The light clicked on and Callie was revealed, her eyes full of fear.

"Let's go." Stef's voice was cold and unforgiving. Her hand wrapped around Callie's right wrist and she felt herself being dragged across the beach. Without another word, Stef led Callie to the police car, opened the passenger door, sat Callie down, and moved to the other side where she took her own seat, locking all doors of the car. She tapped her radio.

"Smith, I have to go. Family emergency. Be safe, okay?" She received a response before turning to her daughter. "What the hell are you doing Callie? Do you even comprehend what…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced at her daughter's left wrist. On one side of it was a large, bleeding gash. Her heart raced.

"What is…?" Stef tried to communicate.

"I… slipped… on the rock…" Callie looked down at it. She hadn't really noticed it, but looking at the severe gash made it start to throb. Callie watched as Stef's arm crossed her body, grabbing the seat belt and strapping it over her daughter. She reached in the backseat, grabbing a police sweatshirt and holding it to Callie's wound.

"You keep that on, do you understand me?" She said seriously before turning her attention to the road. She backed out of her parking space and drove out of the parking lot. She turned left, knowing that turning right would lead them home. She drove fast, and Callie yelped from the pain.

"Shh … It's gonna be okay, baby. I'm taking you to the ER."


	2. Chapter 2: Stitches

Grounded

Chapter 2: Stitches

Stef sped through the empty streets. She kept glancing back at Callie, who was reclined lethargically on the pleather seat, cradling her injured wrist.

Gradually, the effects of Callie's intoxication began to worsen. She felt dizzy and nauseous. Her limbs didn't seem to want to cooperate with the actions she demanded of them.

On the driver's side of the car, Stef had turned her head when Callie began thrashing around in her seat. Stef reached over to Callie with her right hand and held down Callie's right knee.

"Calm down, baby. We're almost there." She turned a corner and they saw the large hospital, with bright lights from the windows casting eerie air over the courtyard. Stef pulled up to the emergency parking lot.

"Hey Cal, I don't think you can stand. If you disagree, you need to tell me that right now."

Callie shook her head miserably. "I can't stop spinning…" She slurred.

"I know. Don't move. I'll be right back, I need to get you a wheelchair. I mean it, Callie. No funny business." Callie nodded slowly and Stef ran to the counter to grab a nurse and receive some assistance in getting her incapacitated daughter to safety.

A few moments later, Stef reappeared, now with a nurse who was pushing a wheelchair. They jogged up to the car, and Stef opened Callie's door. Callie's head turned to face Stef, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hi, baby. I'm gonna lift you so we can get you some help, okay?" Stef unbuckled Callie's seatbelt and moved closer to her daughter so she could lift her.

"Okay sweets. I'm going to pick you up at the count of three. One, two, three." Stef's right arm snaked under Callie's knees, and her left moved to support Callie's shoulders and neck. She brought her down to the wheelchair gently, kissing her hairline as she stepped back to let the nurse push her inside. Stef remembered that Callie's clothes were soaked, so she searched the backseat quickly. In a stroke of luck, Stef spotted the bag of clothes that Lena had wanted her to drop off at the donation center that afternoon before work. She thanked her forgetful side, and grabbed the bag, running after the nurse and Callie on their way into the hospital. The nurse helped Stef get checked in as Stef got Callie situated in the corner of the waiting room. The nurse walked over to them.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but we're a little shorthanded tonight, so the wait will be 20 minutes or so."

"Thank you for letting us know." Stef said before helping her daughter up from the wheelchair and taking her to the nearest bathroom. The florescent lighting of the hospital bathroom showed how truly soaked Callie's clothes were. She shivered from her seat on a bench in the corner of the family stall. Stef dug through the bag of clothes to find Callie something warmer to wear. She gazed back at Callie, who was soaked up to her stomach with icy ocean water.

Callie had started to feel a little better as her body adjusted to the effects of the alcohol. She sat up a little straighter, but still felt moderately dizzy and disoriented.

Stef continued to dig through the clothing until she found a pair of Jesus's old sweats. She removed her own hoodie and paced over to Callie.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to get you warmed up and a little comfier. Just sit still please. Can we get those heavy jeans off of you now?" She asked, kneeling by her daughter's side. She reached up to the waistband of Callie's jeans and unbuttoned them and unzipping the fly.

"Can you stand up for me, love?" Stef asked. Callie tried to stand, but swayed a bit, feeling lightheaded.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I got you." Stef cooed as she put her hands on Callie's hips, steadying her from the unintended movement.

"I'm going to pull off your pants now." Stef said, pulling the top of the jeans past Callie's thighs. She sat her back down on the bench and pulled the jeans from Callie's bare feet. She then reached for the old sweatpants and helped Callie push them up her legs. She took the hospital socks the nurse had given her and slid them onto Callie's cold feet.

"Almost done." Stef said, smiling at her daughter. She moved to the bench, facing Callie. She removed Callie's wet sweatshirt, being mindful of the cut on her arm. Next, she went about unbuttoning the wet flannel Callie was wearing. When all of the buttons were undone, she carefully slipped the sleeves over her arms. She grabbed the zip up sweatshirt that she used to be wearing and turned back to Callie.

"Okay. Let's get you covered up." She helped Callie thread her arms through the sleeves and zipped it in the front to cover as much of her daughter's torso as possible. She rolled up the sleeve that concealed the cut. Helping her daughter to stand and walk, the pair ambled out of the spacious bathroom and to the waiting room.

Within minutes of returning to the waiting room, another nurse called Callie's name and Stef walked Callie to the exam room. A nurse moved to Callie's side to take her blood pressure.

"Her blood pressure is higher that should be expected for a girl of her age." She looked Callie over. "Callie, did you have a few drinks tonight?" The nurse questioned.

Callie nodded, feeling guilty.

"And officer, you've taken care of this."

"Yes." Stef lied. "She's my daughter. My partner issued a serious warning before I brought her here."

"Of course." The nurse said. "Well, I will mention this to the doctor, but in my professional opinion, I it shouldn't affect the numbing agent needed to stitch up her wound. The doctor will be right in." She closed the door behind the two, leaving Stef and Callie alone."

"I hope you haven't forgotten how much trouble you're in. Really, Callie? Drinking on the beach in the middle of the night? What was it? What did you drink?"

Callie hesitated.

"I'd like that answer now."

"Umm… a beer and some tequila…"

Stef exhaled, rubbing her temples. "You are in deep trouble, young lady. Trust me when I say that I will see to it that you learn your lesson." The doctor walked in moments later.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Baker. I see that 16-year-old Callie here has a large laceration on her left wrist and has ingested alcohol?"

"That's right." Stef said, eying her daughter with an agitated glance.

"Well then, let's get started," She said, crossing the room to the sink to wash her hands.

"If you'll just hop onto that exam table, we can begin." Callie sat back on the exam tabled with Stef's help. "Okay. I will have to ask that you remove your sweatshirt. I have to apply a numbing booster and I need a clear view of the vain. I also can't have the material getting in the way while I'm sewing up the wound. Stef stood up again to help her remove the hoodie and stood on the other side of the bed while the doctor made her way to Callie's injured side. Callie looked up at Stef, her eyes full of fear and unshed tears.

"Hey, I'm right here, my love. Just relax." Stef bent down to kiss Callie's forehead, taking hold of her uninjured hand and wrist. Callie whimpered as she saw the needle coming closer. Stef responded by saying, "Shh sweet girl. It's going to be okay." Callie bit down on her lip as the medicine was injected, but as soon as the pinching pain appeared, it was gone. Callie felt the numbness soak through her arm. She was calm for a moment, but then she spotted the sewing needle and began to breathe heavily.

Stef took Callie's face in her hands, tilting it away from her injured arm, the needle, and the doctor.

"Look at me, baby. You're gonna be okay, just keep focusing on me. See? You're okay, this is good. This will make you feel better." She continued speaking lovingly until the doctor stood and began to bandage the newly sutured wound.

"Alright, here's the deal. This cut should heal nicely. I'm prescribing some antibiotics to assist with the healing process, as well as some ointment to reduce scarring. The injury should be cleaned and re-bandaged three times a day. I'm not anticipating any complications, but if a fever or infection occurs, please rush back here. All of this information is enclosed in the care packet I have for you. Be safe, ladies." She added before turning to leave.

"Thank you, doctor." Stef called to her before thumbing through the packet and glancing and the prescriptions.

Stef checked her phone. It was nearly 3:00 AM.

"We need to get you home, Miss Callie." She turned to help her daughter off of the bed and led her to the police car.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep

Chapter 3: Sleep

After stopping by the pharmacy with her exhausted daughter, Stef drove the car home. She didn't discipline yet; that could wait until Callie was feeling better. They pulled up to the sleepy house, all lights extinguished, trees rapping against the glossy windows.

"Okay my girl, we're home." Stef said quietly. Callie unbuckled her own seatbelt this time, eying the gauze bandage circling her wrist.

"Come on now." She held Callie up and the two strolled to the front door, their faces saturated in moonlight.

Once the door was safely locked behind them, Stef looked up the stairs and down to Callie.

"I'm not sure I believe in your ability to make it up the stairs right now, baby girl." Stef said, her voice piercing through the dark.

"Me neither." Callie admitted truthfully. Stef chuckled before reaching an arm around Callie's shoulder.

"I guess I'd better get you up the stairs, then." Stef smiled, kissing her daughter's temple. She bent down, picking Callie up like a baby. With the tote bag of medical items for Callie suspended on her wrist, they slowly made it up the stairs. Stef was worn out. She wanted nothing more that to send Callie to bed in her own room and go cuddle with her wife in the other. However, she didn't trust Callie in her state, and feared she would experience some unpleasant symptoms during the remainder of the night.

She set Callie down, gripping her good arm to ensure she wouldn't run to her own room.

"I need you to be silent, Callie. Mama is sleeping in there."

Callie nodded, a little nervous and irritated that she'd be sleeping in her moms' room.

Stef creaked open the door. She heard a whisper emerge from the darkness. "Stef? How was work?"

Callie cursed at herself for waking Lena. It was bad enough that just Stef was disappointed in her, but both of her moms?

"Lena, love. I'm really sorry to do this, but I need you to wake up for a while. I have Callie with me. We've had an interesting night."


	4. Chapter 4: Hesitation

Chapter 4: Hesitation

With the speed of lightning, the bedside table lamp had been switched on and Lena bolted upwards, towards Stef and her daughter.

"Callie? What's going on?" Before she could get an answer, Lena added: "Honey, are those Jesus' old sweatpants? I thought you donated those this afternoon!" She sighed, dropping her arms to her sides.

"That's not really the important issue here, Lena."

Callie leaned on Stef, swaying a bit as she tried to adjust her posture. "Hey." She slurred.

"Stef? Is she… is she drunk?" Lena moved her hand to cover her mouth.

"Yep. I found her on the beach, attending a small rave with lots of alcohol." Lena's mouth dropped open. "There's more. Miss Callie decided to hide from my partner and me, ducking behind a rock and trying to escape."

"Callie…" Lena slowly grumbled.

"She got soaked by a wave and slipped on a rock. That's when I found her. She had a huge gash on her wrist and I took her to the ER to get it sewed up." Stef continued, pulling Callie closer.

"Oh my gosh." Lena said, walking closer to Callie. "Are you okay?" She asked frantically. Stef tugged her sleeve up to show Lena the bandages.

"We need to get her in the shower." Stef said, pulling a package of plastic foil from the care bag and pushing Callie to the master bathroom. "Lena, could you grab some Aspirin from the medicine cabinet, please?"As Lena set off in search of the pain meds, Stef turned to Callie.

"We really need you to have a shower. You are covered in sand, and ocean water, and that probably doesn't feel good one bit one your skin." Callie shrugged, gripping the material of Stef's sweatshirt around herself, letting out another shiver.

"Are you still cold, baby?" Stef reached out to touch her cheek. Callie nodded.

"Well that's all the more reason to get you in the shower. Come here." Stef took hold of Callie's shoulders and began marching her to the bathroom.

Lena returned moments later with the Aspirin and a glass of water. Stef took them from her wife and shook two pills out of the bottle and handing Callie the medicine and glass of water.

"Thank you, honey." She smiled at Lena. "Swallow these one at a time, please." Lena left the room to get a pair of Callie's pajamas, her hairbrush, and her toothbrush.

"Can you stand on your own?" Stef asked, crossing her arms. "Yeah." Callie nodded.

"On second thought, I'd rather you take a bath. It'll be safer that way."

"Kay." Callie answered absentmindedly.

"Okay then. I will stay in here while you bathe just in case you get lightheaded or need help." Callie hated this idea, but she knew arguing would not be a wise course of action. She was in enough trouble as is. "Alright, take off your sweatshirt and I will wrap up your wrist so the stitches don't get wet." Callie unzipped the sweatshirt and slid it down her wrists. Stef moved closer and carefully wrapped the injury several times with the film before cutting the excess and securing it with medical tape. She bent to the taps of the bath tub and began adjusting the knobs to a warmer temperature. Though she was beyond disappointed at her daughter, Stef still felt badly for her in her current state. She added bubbles to the water and turned around to face Callie.

"Okay Miss Callie, I'm going to turn around for a minute so you can get undressed and get in the tub, although I will be listening and I will not hesitate to turn around if you start to slip. You call for help and I will help you immediately, understand?" Stef added with her hands plastered to her hips.

Callie nodded again.

"No. I want to hear you say it."

"I understand." Callie repeated Stef's words.

"Good girl." Stef praised and turned around.

Once Callie was undressed and submerged in the bubbles, Stef began washing her hair. Callie instantly relaxed. Stef was using her own shampoo to clean Callie's hair. It was a sweet, floral scent, and she felt amazing in the hot water, surrounded by a clean and comforting aroma. After using the detachable shower head to rinse Callie's soapy hair, Stef stepped back.

"Are we done?" Callie asked, turning her head and looking her mother in the eyes.

"Yes, we are." Stef replied. She reached over to let the water out of the tub, then reached for a towel and wrapped it around Callie's torso and lifted her by her armpits. She retrieved the clean pajamas and toiletries Lena had brought and set them on the counter nearest to Callie, who was drying herself off with the towel. Stef handed her another towel for her hair, and turned around to let her put on her clothes. She then led her out of the steamy bathroom and Lena pulled up the sheets while Stef helped her onto the middle of the bed. Both moms slid in beside her, pulling her into a loving embrace.

"We have a lot to talk about, missy. But I think it can wait a little." Stef said, finishing her statement with a kiss to Callie's hairline.

"You really scared us, Slug-A-Bug," Lena added to the conversation.

"I'm sorry…" Callie choked out as a lone tear made contact with the pillow that her head was rested upon.

"We know, we know, baby." Stef snuggled her closer.

"Get some sleep, my loves." Lena said sweetly, and turned off the bedside lamp once again.


	5. Chapter 5: Pushing your Luck

Chapter 5: Pushing your Luck

Stef woke up at 11 AM, and was relieved to see Callie fast asleep next to her. Lena had gone to an all day meeting about renewing the Anchor Beach's charter, which was of utmost importance to the entire family. Stef felt beyond guilty for waking Lena up last night, but she knew that Lena had to stay informed on what was going on with their daughter.

Stef quietly stepped to the bathroom counter and found the bottle of pain killers. She then opened the bottom of their bedside table and pulled out a package of oyster crackers, which Stef had brought up when Lena was sick with the flu. She grabbed a paper cup, filled it with water from the sink, and paced back to Callie who laid silently in bed. She glanced at the clock: it was crucial for her to clean Callie's stitched soon, to prevent infection.

Stef bent over the sleeping Callie and began to rub and pat her back in rhythmic motions.

"Alright my love, up and at 'em!" Stef quietly exclaimed as she watched her daughter's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hi." She said, looking at her daughter's expression change as she remembered last night's events. Then the pain came, and she scrunched her face up in agony as the late morning light pierced in her eyes.

"Agh!" She groaned, turning her face back into the pillow, desperately trying to stop the pounding in her skull. Stef turned to the windows, shutting the curtains, which flooded the room with soft shadows and comforting darkness.

"Let's go, Callie." Stef said, massaging the girl's shoulders. She turned Callie over, despite the non-verbal complaints she received from the hungover teenager. She began helping Callie sit up, lifting her and propping her up against the headboard while cradling her head.

"There are a few things we need to do before anything else." Stef said in a serious tone. "Number one: we need some food in you, these oyster crackers should be fine; I just need to line your stomach so the medicine won't upset it. Number two: you need to swallow these pain pills. They will help with your headache. And finally, number three: I'm going to check and clean the stitches on your wrist, and you will let me do so without putting up a fight like your usual stubborn self. Are we clear." Callie frowned, but nodded back at Stef. She wanted an answer with words, but figured she would drop it for now.

She took Callie's chin in one of her hands and looked into her eyes, saying: "Okay. Let's get started." She opened up the pack of oyster crackers and glanced back at Callie. "I'd like you to eat at least half of these, please."

Callie looked up, scowling at Stef. Stef replied her stare with a warning glance, and Callie's face instantly transformed to a neutral face as she ate the first cracker.

Stef caressed the back of Callie's head. After a few of the crackers were gone from the package, Stef took it out of her daughter's hand and handed her the pills and water without saying a word. As Callie struggled to swallow the two pills, Stef reached down to rub Callie's upper back. She turned to the tote bag in the corner and took out the medical supplies that it contained. Wrapping a pillow in a towel, Stef began to walk back to the bed to care for her daughter. She placed the pillow in Callie's lap and lifted her wrist to rest comfortably in front of her. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and slowly began unwrapping the gauze on Callie's wrist.

"It doesn't look like it's getting infected. That's a good sign, Callie Q." Stef smiled down at her drowsy daughter, whose headache was getting unbearable. "Oh baby. Hold still, I'm going to apply the disinfectant and it stings a bit." Callie winced. "Ouch. Stop it. STOP! It hurts too much!" Callie yelled.

"Woah. Hold on. Lower your voice now, please."

"Just leave me alone, Stef." She said coldly as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Back Gate

Chapter 6:

It took Stef a moment to process Callie's actions, but the second she did, she was out of the door and out into the backyard where she saw Callie heading for the back gate.

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster! You get back here right now!" Her words were loud and sharp as she called out to Callie, who came to a stop in front of the gate.

"What do you think you are doing?" Stef demanded with her arms raised. She took Callie's shoulders in her hand and forced her in the other direction.

"March. Let's go, Callie." She spat in a hostile tone.

Back up in the master bedroom, Stef sat Callie onto her bed.

"You will sit onto this bed until you tell me what's going on. You will tell me why you snuck out last night, what exactly you did, why you tried to run from me just now, and I'll need an apology for the last 12 hours or so." Stef crossed her arms and stared down at Callie.

Callie stayed silent.

"I can wait you out as long as you want to stay silent. But I know you, baby girl, and I promise that you'll break before the thought ever crosses my mind."

Callie gulped.

"I've been stressed…"

"Okay…"

"And I… well… Stef?"

"Yes? Keep going."

"Stef? I really need to leave."

"Not until you tell me everything."

"Stef?"

"Keep talking, Callie."

"No, Stef!" Callie became frantic.

"What is it?" Stef asked harshly.

"I'm going to be sick." Before Stef could say or do anything, Callie was off of the bed and in the bathroom, leaning against the toilet as she threw up. Stef followed after her and knelt by her side, rubbing her back. Stef reached for a towel and wiped Callie's face and mouth as her daughter's body began racking with sobs.

"Shh, shh. You're okay. You're okay, Callie baby." Stef protectively wrapped the girl in her arms, cradling her head and stroking her jaw line. Callie tilted her head up and looked up at Stef.

"I've been so stressed out lately. With school, and Wyatt, and Robert, and my memories of Liam… I just can't get out of my own head! I just wanted one night, where I didn't have to think… and I screwed up. I got drunk, and you found me, and now you're sitting on the bathroom floor with some messed up foster kid. I keep doing stupid things. I'm so, so sorry. Why do you still want me? Why would anyone want me?" She began crying again, but Stef started talking.

"I want you because you are kind and sweet. You inspire me every day, and honestly, I love sitting here with you. I want to make you feel better, I like taking care of you. You are MY daughter, no matter what the government says right now. And okay, you screwed up. You're a teenager. You aren't the first person your age to do this kind of thing. All that matters right now is that DID find you, and you are safe and at home right here, in my arms, baby. And for all of the things stressing you out, I will help you figure them out. I'm right here, baby. Now and forever." She finished her speech by kissing Callie's hairline. "Now, let me take you back to bed for a minute. I need to finish cleaning your stitches, sweetheart." Callie nodded and let herself be pulled back to Stef and Lena's bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7: Destructive Behavior

Chapter 7: Destructive Behavior

Once she was comfortably seated on the bed, Callie presented her injured arm to Stef, who laid it down on the towel and began applying the antibiotic solution that the doctor had prescribed. Callie sniffled and laid back on the headboard, sighing deeply.

"You doing okay, my girl?" Stef asked, momentarily halting the cleaning and dressing of Callie's wound.

"Yeah," was Callie's simple response.

"Alright." Callie's eyes were distant again. "Hey. Look at me, love."

Slowly and seeping with hesitation, Callie's eyes travelled upwards to meet her mothers'.

"I'm proud of you for opening up to me. I understand what happened now, and I promise I'm going to help you get through all of this. You're not alone." Callie nodded. "But don't for a minute think you're not in a lot of trouble. Mama will be coming home soon from her meeting and we're all going to sit down and talk about your punishment. But I can tell you that it isn't going to be light, my friend." Callie gulped, her face plastered glumly in reaction to her mother's harsh oratory.

"Well now, I think we should finish this up," She gestured at the stitches on Callie's wrist. "Then I need to get some more food in you." Stef sighed, picking up the gauze and wrapping up the injury, adding layer after layer, until the cut wasn't visible. She took the medical tape and followed a similar procedure, wrapping carefully until the bandage lay securely and snuggly around her daughter's healing wrist. Stef laid soft kisses on the newly bandaged wound and pulled Callie up by the hands upwards and off the bed.

"Breakfast time." Stef smiled, pulling Callie close and feeling her heart melt as she watched Callie smile back.

Down at the kitchen table, Stef turned to the fridge as Callie took a seat at the table.

"Okay… so we need something that'll be gentle on your stomach… but also help with that hangover… as much as I hate to say it, Cal."

Callie blushed, feeling immensely guilty.

"Toast, banana, and orange juice. Enjoy."

Callie drank the juice quickly, practically chugging it.

"Whoa. Slow down, baby." Stef tipped the glass upward and set it down on the table.

Callie began peeling the banana, slowly chewing the toast as the door opened. Her quiet panic escalated as she saw Lena enter the kitchen and look to Stef.

"Hey, honey. Let's talk for a minute while Miss Callie finishes her breakfast." Stef walked over to Lena and gently tapped her arm before leading them both to the adjacent room. Callie didn't hear much of their conversation, but she knew that Stef was filling her in on the events of that morning: when she yelled at Stef, or when she ran away, or when she threw up, and finally when she broke down in tears on the bathroom floor and needed to be held like a clingy toddler. She frowned. None of her actions were good, and she had managed to destroy her stoic and fearless façade.

When the hopefully beneficial breakfast had been cleared from her plate, the two mothers shuffled in to the kitchen. Callie felt as if she was being led to her own execution.

"Callie, your mother and I have come to a conclusion." Lena spoke sternly.

"We've decided on some suitable punishments for you, and hope they will discourage you from doing this again. As if the hangover and stitches weren't enough." Stef grimly joked, but there wasn't an ounce of amusement cracking her stern features.

"Here's what the next few days will look like for you. For the rest of today, tomorrow, and Sunday, you'll be doing make-up work for what you missed today. We'd also like an essay on why underage drinking is wrong and dangerous, as well as why they made those laws in the first place. If you choose to sound ingenuine and ignorant in your essay, that's no problem, you can rewrite it until you get it right. You'll be at home except for doctor's appointments, school, and the center. You will accompany Mike to a few AA meetings, just to see what will happen if you continue your destructive behavior." Lena explained.

"And you're grounded. One month. No computer except for homework, which you must do with Mama or I present. You can have your phone at the center and school, but it's ours when you are at home. You will be taking my dish duties all month, as an apology for your bad attitude." Stef finished.

"We aren't doing this to hurt you or to make you miserable, Callie. We're doing this so you learn that what you've done was wrong and unacceptable."

Callie was relieved it was over. She was anxious to get started on the schoolwork and the essay and to serve her punishment so things could get back to normal, though the term normal had no consistency to Callie.


	8. Chapter 8: Tell Me What to Think

Chapter 8: Tell Me What to Think

A week had gone by, and not much had changed. Callie stayed by Stef's side constantly; her injury was at the point in the healing process where it began to itch endlessly, and Callie was unhappy with the whole situation. Stef still watched her like a hawk, and the other kids milled around casually, sticking to their routines and talking to Callie carefully, as one would with a convict. After the one week anniversary and come and gone, Stef began giving Callie back her privileges. She started with letting Callie sleep in her own room, and then she reclaimed her dish duty. Today marked a new first. It was Saturday afternoon, and all of the kids were out of the house. Lena had just gone to a late lunch with a friend, and Callie was taking a nap; she hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. It was just after three when Stef entered Callie's bedroom. Even in a sleepy state, Callie observed Stef's face and made a conclusion: she was in a conundrum.

"Okay, Callie. We don't have any laundry detergent and that's sort of necessary with five kids who always manage to scuff up their clothes…" Callie knew where this was going. She scanned the room to find her shoes and sweatshirt.

"That being said- I think you can take care of yourself at home for twenty minutes. So you can go back to sleep. I have to warn you though, I won't be gone long and if you do anything to make me regret this trust then so help me, Callie, you will spend the rest of the weekend cleaning this entire house." Callie nodded her head, acknowledging fully how undesirable this punishment would be.

"Alright then. I'll be right back. I love you." Stef set her phone and keys on Callie's nightstand and reached over to wrap her in a hug.

"Love you too," was Callie's response from Stef's shoulder, muffled significantly by the fabric on Stef's hoodie.

Stef retrieved the items she had set down and left the room. For the next several minutes, Callie sat still on her bed, reading the photography book that Stef had bought her the day before. Soon however, her curious nature got the better of her and she ambled to her moms' room to locate her phone. It only took a minimal search to find it, buried in Lena's bedside table. She turned it on and was relieved to find it still had plenty of battery. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the person she wanted to talk to, and hit the "call" button.


	9. Chapter 9: Doorbell

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your amazing comments! I swear I read them all and receiving new ones just brightens my day! I'D LOVE SOME SUGGESTIONS for what you'd like to happen next! I want to keep the story interesting, but I might need your help :)**

 **You can reach me via PM or in the comments (I read both)**

 **Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!**

- **A.J.**

Chapter 9: Doorbell

The dial tone became audible as Callie lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hey?" The confused voice asked from the other line.

"Hey. Can you come over real quick? I just need to see you."

"Yeah. Me too. I need to say I'm sorry."

"Just hurry. My mom won't be gone that long."

"You got it. I'm leaving now. I'll be there in five."

"Kay. See you soon."

"Bye."

Callie hung up and powered off her phone, returning it to its previous hiding place in Lena's drawer. She sighed. This was a bad idea.

Callie padded downstairs, pacing around the front room until she heard the doorbell. She practically leapt to the front door, swinging the door open and immediately embracing the figure standing awkwardly in the threshold. She stood up taller, stretching upwards to give him a deep kiss before taking his hand and leading him into the house.

"I missed you, Wyatt." Callie said truthfully.

"I missed you too," Wyatt said, flashing his irresistible smile. "But listen, Callie. I really messed up. I've been trying to apologize to you all week, but you're grounded, and I'm grounded… Anyway, I shouldn't have left you back there. I mean you were drunk, and I'm responsible for getting the alcohol that made you that way… so…" He trailed off.

"I was the one who decided to drink, Wyatt. You don't have to blame yourself for that. We both screwed up. I forgive you." Callie smiled up at him, aiming to make the creases of worry on his face disappear. When they didn't, Callie pulled his arm and led them over to the couch.

"C'mon!" She said playfully, pulling him onto the couch and kissing him deeply again, laying against him as their encounter became way steamier. She laid on top of him, supporting her weight by holding his chest, and for a moment she forgot where she was and who would be returning any minute. As she heard wheels turn into the driveway, she jumped off of him and looked out the window in a panic.  
"Callie? What's wrong?" Wyatt asked, full of concern.

"It's my mom. You have to get out of here!" She said, freaking him out.

He shuffled as she pushed him towards the back door. She heard the trunk open; she didn't have much time. She closed the glass doors behind him and ran her fingers through her hair. That was close. Just as she began to relax, she heard a knock on the glass door.

"My jacket!" Wyatt said through the glass. Callie looked in the direction Wyatt was talking about, and saw his green jacket on the couch.

"Dammit!" Callie yelled in frustration. The lock clicked open and Stef walked into the front room.

"Callie? Did you just say what I think you said?"


	10. Chapter 10: Dish Duty

Chapter 10: Dish Duty

"Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to stand there?" Stef questioned, putting her hands over her hips. Callie stared at Stef in her menacing position.

"Sorry." She mumbled, her eyes on Wyatt's forgotten jacket.

"What was that?" Stef raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Callie said a little louder. "I'm sorry for cursing."

Stef chuckled quietly. "I accept your apology. What were you even swearing about in the first place?" Stef asked with a humorous tone.

"I stubbed my toe." Callie lied.

"Poor baby. I assume your time home alone was mostly uneventful, excluding your toe injury." Stef laughed to herself as she took off her shoes.

"Well, I think I'll take a nap on the couch before Mama comes home." Stef said, yawning, as she began turning towards the couch.

"Wait!" Callie yelped frantically, bringing Stef's full attention back to her daughter.

"What is it, Cal?" Stef asked, slight panic evident in her voice.

"Um… my toe. I think it's broken. Could you… look at it…?"

Stef smiled confusedly as she walked closer to her daughter. "Okay, babe. If it hurts that much… Let's go into the breakfast nook. I can lay you down there and get you some ice for your foot. How's that, sweet girl?"

Callie nodded as Stef 'helped' her towards the breakfast nook. She laid back into the pillows and placed her foot onto the long chaise lounge. Callie pretended to wince as Stef took her sock off, to which Stef responded: "Sorry I'm hurting you, darling."

"S' fine." Callie mumbled.

Stef began examining her big toe. "And you said it's this one, yes?" Callie nodded. "I don't see any swelling… it's not even red yet…"

"It hurtssss…" Callie whined.

"Can you bend it for me?"

Callie bent her toe.

"Care to explain why you are lying through your teeth and who's jacket that is on the couch?" Stef asked, arms crossed over her chest.

Callie gasped. She was sure her performance had fooled the cop.

Stef chuckled again. "Don't act so surprised. I knew something was up the second I opened that door." Her face grew serious again. "Who was here?"

"Wyatt." Callie admitted, her cheeks flushed with guilt.

"Why?" Stef asked annoyedly.

"He wanted to apologize… and I wanted to have someone else to talk to… I'm really sorry… He just got here and seemed so sad… I wanted to cheer him up, so I started kissing him, and he took off his jacket. I heard you drive up… I freaked out and threw him out…"

Stef sighed, taking a seat next to her daughter. "We put these rules in place for a reason, and we were pretty serious about those rules, and I think we were extremely clear when we told you what your punishment would be. I mean, the consequence we gave you was supposed to remind you how dumb your actions from last Thursday were… you could be in prison, OR WORSE right now."

"I know." Callie sunk down miserably into the pillows.

"I don't know what to do with you, Cal."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know. I'm gonna have you explain this situation to Mama when she gets home, and the two of you can come up with an additional punishment for your actions today- in addition to my contribution of another week of dish duty." Callie nodded, feeling guilty and disappointed.

"I love you Cal. That will always be the case. We punish you so you know how to be better in the future."

Stef laughed under her breath. "Dish duty? Grounding? Sneaking boys into the house? My baby is sounding more and more like a normal teenager!" Callie smiled and felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"And I think you'll want this back." Stef said, placing Callie's sock into her lap.

"Thanks." Callie replied.

"It would be awfully uncomfortable do clean that pile of dishes with only one sock." Stef grinned at Callie.

"Wait… I have to… right now?" Callie asked.

Stef nodded, a conceded smile spread across her face.

Callie groaned as she peeked into the kitchen at the massive pile of dirty dishes on the counter. "But… there's so many…"

"And there were so many things you could have done at home besides hang out with Wyatt. Enjoy your cleaning, babe."


	11. Chapter 11: Lack of Trust

Chapter 11: Lack of Trust

Lena came home at 4:00, exclaiming that their charter had been renewed and all was well. Stef sat at the kitchen table, congratulating her wife and then directing Lena's attention to Callie, who had fallen asleep in the breakfast nook.

"She looks like a little angel." Lena smiled.

"That's not it. You need to have a talk with your daughter."

"What did she do now?" Lena asked, annoyance poignant in her voice.

"She invited Wyatt over. I assumed that she called him on her phone, which was supposed to be hidden by the way, and she took it anyway. So I turned it on and checked the call history while our sneaky Miss Callie was asleep, and my hunch was right. I gave her dish duty for a week, but I know you and your beneficial punishments…"

"You'd like me to punish her." Lena said.

"You're much better at it. You can help her learn from this." Stef sighed. "She's having a hard time right now. My poor baby."

Lena smiled. This was her favorite part of her wife: her compassion for their children.

"Okay." Lena said, taking a seat at one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"I'll go wake up the Callie bear." Stef laughed, ambling to Callie's side and kneeling beside her. Stef put her hand on Callie's back, rubbing up and down.

"Hey, sweets. It's time to wake up. Wake up for me, love."

Callie's eyes began to open.

"Good girl. Mama is home, she'd like to talk to her Callie girl."

Callie squeezed her eyes tightly.

"Oh, come on. Mama's not that scary." Stef joked as she pulled her into an upright position.

"Let's go to my room, sweetheart. Stef grabbed Callie's hands as she pushed her towards Lena.

Callie looked back to Stef with a look of fear as she followed Lena up the stairs. Stef just waved her off and turned back to the newspaper.

Upstairs, Callie was ushered into the moms' bedroom and sat on the bed. Lena began to pace around her, but saw Callie's nervous demeanor and sighed, taking a seat next to her and taking both of Callie's hands in hers. "Callie… when all of this started happening I kept asking myself why this would be happening. I mean, all of this was going so well it seemed, you excelled in school, you were getting along with your siblings, you had mom and me, and a boyfriend… And when this Robert business started, I thought you'd be fine, because you are so strong and you have so many people who love you… But then I realized, there has to be a reason why you keep rebelling against us, and why you hwent out to get drunk instead of talking to us… You don't trust us… or you aren't letting yourself trust us. And I certainly don't blame you, I mean, I wouldn't trust anyone if I had your experiences. We really need to earn your trust, sweetheart." She took a pause. She looked into Callie's beautiful brown eyes. She spoke again. "I have an idea. Your mom will think I'm insane, but I think it'll work."

_Stef sat in the kitchen, anxiously awaiting her wife's return. When she heard a set of heels click down the stairs, she straightened her back and turned to face Lena.

"So, what's up? How did it go? What are we doing to her?"

"We…," Lena started hesitantly. "We are taking her on a trip."

"What? Please tell me you're kidding." Stef rolled her eyes and rested her hands on the counter.

"She doesn't trust us, Stef. She needs to trust us. Especially if we'll be her mothers soon." Stef sighed, thinking it over. "This will help. We'll take a weekend. You said your mom was dying to come visit. We'll leave on Friday after her school day ends, and we'll drive somewhere. We'll spend time with her. We'll let her know she can trust us, and that she can come to talk to us about anything."

"Okay." Stef said after a moment. "I think you're right." Stef's trademark smile appeared on her face. "So, my only real question is: where are we taking Miss Callie?"

"El Dorado."

"The hiking park?"

"Yeah! It's perfect. We can take Callie to the great outdoors! It's only 20 minutes or so from here. It's perfect. There are plenty of cheap little motels around, it's near the beach…"

"Alright! She's still doing the dishes all week, though."

"Agreed."


	12. Chapter 12: Packed Bags

Chapter 12: Packed Bags

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, guys! Two things have been getting in my way: 1. Life, school, etc.**

 **2\. My new story! I'm planning on starting a new story about a camping trip. Lots of Callie/Stef bonding as well as some Callie/Jesus stuff will ensue. So keep an eye out for that one! I'm planning for it to be a 3-5 shot, so probably not as long as this one.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

The week passed by without any conflict among the parties at the Adams Foster house. Callie did seem more withdrawn than usual, her anxiety about all of the alone time with her soon to be mothers only strengthened as the week progressed. She didn't speak much, only enough to left alone to some degree, spending her afternoons in her bedroom, sharing quick conversations with either Jude or Mariana.

Callie woke up early on Friday morning, desperately attempting to get out of the house before any confrontations about her itinerary could arise. She was approaching the door, about to leave the house to walk to a little café when Stef's voice stopped her for a moment.

"Ah ah ah. You are not leaving home without some breakfast in you. Sit down in the kitchen. I need to talk to you anyway." Ignoring her mother's clear words, Callie grasped the doorknob, turning it and pulling the door open. Before Callie could make her escape, a hand closed the door shut.

"Didn't you hear me Callie? Breakfast. Now. Let's go." Stef said, clearly irritated. She took Callie's backpack off of her and took her arm, dragging her to the kitchen.

Stef turned to the fridge, pulling out some bread, juice, and butter and continued to rustle through the open fridge while beginning a conversation with Callie.

"So… we are pulling you out of school at 2:45 today. We'll get a head start on the ride and it'll give us more time to make our weekend plans." Callie looked around the room awkwardly.

"Why did you need to get out of the house so early this morning? And don't lie to me Callie." Stef asked sternly as she turned to Callie, giving her the cop face. She dropped the toast in the toaster and stood in front of Callie with her arms crossed, awaiting an answer.

"I was going to go to that café and get some coffee. I promise, I'm not lying."

"No, I believe you. But you and I both know that Mama doesn't like you drinking that stuff." She added, popping the freshly toasted bread out of the toaster.

Callie shrugged, her eyes diverting to the floor.

"Hey." Stef cooed, leaning over the counter and lifting Callie's chin with her index finger. "I know this kind of thing is new for you, but I just want to let you know that you've been doing a great job handling it these past two weeks. This trip is just a much-needed chance to show you how much we love you." Callie perked up a bit, a tiny smile appearing on her face. Leaning closer, Stef kissed her forehead, her hand on the back of Callie's head.

"I'll tell you what, Cal, if you can finish this breakfast before the other kids are up, I will drop you off at that café myself." Stef said, setting a plate of toast in front of Callie, accompanied by orange juice, a banana, and butter for the toast.

"Challenge accepted." Callie smiled mischievously.

"Hey, I take it back!" Stef joked. "I don't need you choking this morning!" Stef said, wrapping her arms around Callie.

Callie erupted into a fit of laughter, leaning into Stef's embrace. Stef dotted her face with kisses. "Now eat, baby!" She called.

Slowly, the kids began filing into the kitchen. Callie had missed her chance at coffee this morning, but she didn't care. She valued the time she spent with Stef more than a $4.00 coffee at some café.

"Time to go!" Lena's voice radiated through the busy kitchen and the kids finished up their bites of food before stacking their plates in the sink and grabbing their backpacks, filing one by one out the door after Lena.

"Goodbye my babies!" Stef yelled out the front door and was greeted with several waves coming from the vicinity of the car.

Stef turned around and headed inside, walking to the kitchen. She took a double take as she saw the huge mess piled up in the kitchen. Stef groaned.

"These kids…" She grumbled. "They're driving me to an early grave, I swear to god…"

 **Hey, I'm back :) Did you like the chapter? Let me know. I do still read all of your PMs and reviews. You guys are seriously awesome. Let me know if there's a topic or missing scene you'd like to see. No idea is a bad idea, so shoot a message my way! Anyway, I should upload this story… Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Trees

Chapter 13: Trees

Callie tapped her foot impatiently through all of her fourth period class. Her history teacher glared at her, but let it go. At 2:43, Callie's hand shot up.

"Mr. Summers? It's 2:43… my mom is probably expecting me."

He huffed, looking down at his feet and back up to her face. "You still have two minutes, Callie. Now take your seat." Callie sunk into her seat and rediscovered her pastime of staring anxiously. At 2:45 exactly, Stef appeared in the doorway of the classroom. She handed a red slip of paper to Mr. Summers, who then glanced back at Callie. She grabbed her backpack from under her desk and shifted her shoulders as she pulled it onto her back. Stef gazed across the room, smiling at her daughter and motioning for her to join them at the front of the classroom.

"Alright then, Mrs. Adams Foster. Have a good weekend." Callie heard as Stef put an arm around her and led her out the door.

"Hey Miss Callie. You ready? Mama's by the car." Callie nodded and leaned her head against Stef's as they walked. Stef just held her closer, adjusting her posture to better support the girl. "So, Mama and I packed your bag this morning… and you aren't too hungry now, right babe? We could stop for a snack if you wanted one…" Stef thought aloud.

"No, I'm fine. Just fine." Callie reassured as they approached the car.

"Hi sweetheart, hop in." Lena's cheerful voice beckoned her to the backseat. Once inside the SUV, Stef turned on the engine and the trio departed the parking lot.

"You want to see if we packed everything you need?" Lena wondered. "I think we got all the essentials, right honey?" She turned to Stef. "Yeah, I'm sure we did. It's under the seat, love." Stef said, pointing out the location of Callie's bag.

"Now, it's a 30-minute drive to the motel, and at the moment we can decide what we want to do for the rest of today." Lena said, her eyes on the directions displayed on her phone's screen.

"And what were those options again hon?" Stef said, attending to the road in front of them and adjusting the volume on the car radio.

"Well, we could go to the beach… or the hiking park, that'd be fun… or there's an art museum…" Lena read off a few suggestions.

"Anything sound fun?" Stef questioned, eying the rear view mirror where she could see a panel of Callie's face.

"I dunno… I don't want to charge you any money…" Callie stated shyly.

"Sweetheart, we want to treat you. I bet you're thinking about the art museum, huh?" Lena spoke up, as a sweet, caring smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah." Callie said.

"I think the art museum sounds fun." Stef grinned from the driver's seat. "The only problem… I have no idea where the hell we're going, Lena." Stef admitted, receiving a laugh from Callie.

"Hey shut it, baby girl." Stef said, trying to hide her laughter.

"Oh, honey. Take a left up here." Lena said, giggling.

They pulled into the motel parking lot and grabbed their duffle bags from the trunk before trudging into the cramped lobby and approaching the check-in desk.

"Hi." Stef greeted the young host as she placed a stack of papers on the desk. "The reservation is for Stefanie Adams Foster, two nights. Queen bed and a twin." The man nodded, handing her a room key and pointing to the left, down a narrow hallway. "Your room is the last one down the A hallway. Don't forget to use the pool while you're here." He advised, pointing them to their room. Lena thanked him and the family reached their room.


	14. Chapter 14: Thunderstorm

Chapter 14: Thunderstorm

Stef unlocked the door to the hotel room and pushed the door open. Upon entering, the trio found the room to be small, modest in its decorations but not cramped or claustrophobic in any way. The two beds were nestled against the far wall, clad in white sheets and cream comforters.

The Adams Fosters engaged in a moment of silence as they surveyed their surroundings. Stef broke this momentary silence by tossing her bag onto the queen bed and turning to face the other two. "Alright, my lovely ladies, let's drop off these bags and head to the art museum. You ready, Callie girl?" Callie nodded and Lena spoke up.

"Well, this room is pretty cute, but I'm ready to see some fine art." She grabbed her wife's hand and led Stef and Callie to the door. "Let's get going." She said, her flashing them a smile.

And so the little family headed to the art museum, guided by Lena's directions. They walked through exhibits, Callie remarking on every brushstroke that suited her taste. Stef and Lena trailed a little behind her, beaming at each comment she made and the very genuine smile she wore on her face.

After they reached the last exhibit, Callie turned to the moms. "Hey," She started. "Can we grab some dinner, maybe? I'm getting kinda hungry." Lena and Stef grinned at each other; it was incredible that she was opening up enough to ask them for something directly.

"Of course, sweet baby. What are you in the mood for?" Stef said, her arm finding its way around Callie's shoulders.

"I dunno." She pondered it for a minute before picking her head up again. "Maybe just some classic American? I'm kind of craving a burger." She said, blinking her eyes at her mothers.

Stef laughed and pulled Callie closer, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You don't need to use the puppy dog eyes for this one, sweets. If you want a burger, I'm going to get my daughter a burger. I love you, silly girl." She said, gently poking Callie's nose. The three Adams Fosters playfully strolled back to the car and Lena dictated the proper directions to get to the restaurant that Callie had picked.

Once they were seated inside at a corner booth, Stef picked up the menu and scanned it for something to order. From the other side of Callie at the edge of the booth, Lena cleared her throat to indicate the presence of the waiter.

"What would you ladies like this evening?" He asked, a pen hovering over his notebook.

Stef started. "I'd like the French dip please, with a chef's salad as my side." He scribbled a simplification of the order on his notepad.

"I'll have the walnut salad and smoked salmon please," Lena ordered. The waiter jotted this down as well before turning to Callie.

Stef gave her a mischievous smile before speaking up. "She'd like a signature cheeseburger with lettuce, onion, swiss cheese, and a pickle. No tomato. Plus, a vanilla milkshake. Thank you." The waiter smiled and walked away.

"How did you…" Callie began to ask, flabbergasted.

"I'm your mom. I know these things." Stef tucked a few strands of hair behind Callie's ear.

"Now for a far more important question: Did you have fun today, baby girl?" Stef asked peering carefully at her daughter's features. Thankfully, she saw nothing but a genuine and beaming smile.

"Yeah. This has been awesome!" Callie looked to each of her moms lovingly, gifting them both with her charming smile.

"Wow. You're all smiles today, Miss Callie." Stef remarked as Callie took a gulp of water.

"Not so much when I saw her walking to history class this afternoon, huh Cal?" Lena brushed a speck of water off Callie's cheek.

"Yeah… history is fine… It's just my teacher is kind of an a…" She caught herself before uttering the profane word, but judging by Stef's expression, she wasn't fooling anyone. "Sorry," She continued. "He's kind of annoying and uptight."

"Nice save." Lena whispered to Callie while Stef turned to retrieve something from her purse.

"I can hear you. And I know what you meant, Cal." Stef mumbled.

A few minutes later, the food arrived, and the family tucked in to their dinner. Callie finished her food quickly, and silently observed her mothers' conversation, listening intently and looking back and forth as the two spoke, but rarely said a thing herself. She was spacing out when she felt a hand on her knee that pulled her back into the present situation.

"Hey, love. You ready to go now?" Callie nodded and followed Stef out of the booth and out the doors of the restaurant.

"I'm beat." Lena said, buckling her seatbelt.

"Me too. Let's just go back to the room and relax for the rest of the night. That sound good, Cal?"

Callie nodded. "You've barely said a word since we ordered. You okay, sweetheart?" Lena asked, concern flooding her voice.

"I'm fine. I promise, I'm just tired." Callie said truthfully. The day had worn her out. As they sped down the moderately congested streets, large raindrops began to smack against the windshield. Callie sighed and leaned her head on the window.

As the car approached the little motel, the rain picked up, soaking the roads and roofs. They pulled into the parking lot and Stef drove up to the parking spot closest to their room.

"Damn it!" She yelled. "Room 42! This is our parking space! God, who would steal our parking spot like this? That son of a bitch…"

"Stef…" Lena warned.

"Well now we have to find another parking spot! From here, it looks like the whole damn lot is full…"

They circled around until they found a place to park, at least fifty feet away from the room. The rain beat down on them as they rushed across the parking lot and into the warm, dry room.

"Callie, you're soaking wet." Lena observed, looking her daughter up and down. Why don't you go change? I brought an extra pair of clothes for you, just in case."

"Mama's always prepared." Stef grinned, hanging her wet coat in the closet to dry. Callie did as she was told, pacing to the bathroom and peeling off her wet t-shirt before taking off her jeans and pulling on the pajama pants Lena had packed for her. As Callie made her way to grab her dry t-shirt, she slipped on the wadded-up clothes and fell towards the wall. Her had extended instinctively sprung forward, but slipped from her hold on the wall, falling down hard onto the counter with a smack. She cried out, and in a second, Stef had the door open and came over to Callie, who was sitting on the floor, cradling her newly-healed arm.


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares

Chapter 15: Nightmares

"Oh my… Callie, love, are you okay?" Stef asked frantically, peering around Callie to assess the injury. Callie uttered one word.

"Ow…" She said tearfully.

"Baby, come here. Let's get you off this floor." Stef said, reaching to Callie to lift her up. "Where is your t-shirt, love?" Stef asked. Callie just shrugged and stared at the wall, still in shock from the fall. Stef led Callie out of the bathroom and laid her on the twin bed. By this point, Lena was watching the pair from a distance, her expression concerned and afraid. Stef sent her to Callie's pile of stuff in the corner of the room, searching the bags for a comfortable t-shirt for her daughter.

"You're sure you didn't hit anything else? That sounded like a hard fall." Stef said, feeling around Callie's ribs to check for tender areas and breaks. Callie shrugged again, just starting to realize what was going on. As Stef touched Callie's clavicle, she felt her rapid heartbeats and looked Callie in the eye.

"Callie, babe. I need you to calm down for me. Shh… just breathe. You're fine. You're okay." She coaxed, rubbing her arms and pressing her lips to her daughter's ear. She placed her other hand on Callie's chest, feeling the beat slow with each calming touch.

Once Callie's heartrate had slowed a bit, Lena sat next to her on the bed and Stef kneeled in front of her. "Can I see that wrist, baby?" Stef said, motioning for Lena to gingerly place it on her lap.

"Could you bend it for me?" Stef asked, placing her arm on Callie's bare shoulder. The couple watched breathlessly as Callie slowly bent it upwards and back down again. They let out a breath.

"Thank god it's not broken." Lena said seriously, kissing Callie on the forehead and standing up. "Why don't I get our sweet bug some ice for that wrist? We can't have it swelling." Lena suggested, pulling her sweatshirt tighter around herself.

"Good idea, Mama." Stef smiled up at her wife, examining the wrist carefully. "Can you turn over for me, love?" Stef asked sweetly as she ran her hand down the girl's arm. Callie did as she was told and laid on her stomach. Stef repeated the process she had performed on Callie's front, putting slight pressure on Callie's ribs and watching her daughter for signs of pain. Once she had determined that there was no further injury on her torso, Stef rubbed Callie's upper back tenderly before helping her to the back of the bed and against the headboard. She stacked a few throw pillows on the bed and lifted Callie's arm onto it.

"You have to keep this elevated, sweets." Stef said with definite concern in her voice.

Callie nodded.

"How does it feel? Are you in pain?" Stef asked, bending to hold her daughter's good hand.

Callie hesitated before answering. "It hurts…" She said, her eyes releasing her unshed tears.

Stef wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her into her side and pressing countless kisses into her temple.

"Shh… Mama will be back with the ice soon; we can get you some pain meds, those'll help…"

Stef soothed her daughter for a moment before Lena re-entered the room, carrying a plastic bag filled with ice. Lena wiped a few tears from Callie's face and placed the makeshift ice pack onto Callie's wrist, then tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

Outside, the storm intensified, the raindrops ricocheting off of the roof like gunshots in the pitch-black darkness. Inside, each Adams Foster was settled in her bed, Callie on her phone while her mothers opted for books. When it was decided the family would turn in, Stef switched off the lights and crept back into bed, kissing her wife as the storm raged outside.

From her place next to the window, Callie watched as lightning flashed and shivered as thunder crashed. She tossed and turned, trying to ignore the somewhat frightening weather and fall asleep. Perhaps it was a combination of the sleep deprivation, menacing storm, and recent injury, but Callie was craving a little love and attention from her moms.

She wanted nothing more than to climb into their bed and fall asleep in their arms, much like a little girl, but she doubted they'd like that and so she stayed silent in her bed.

However, the storm grew louder, the wind picking up and the trees began bending and contorting outside the window. Callie pushed off the blankets and left her bed, walking to Stef's side of the queen bed. Just as she was about to speak up, Stef's gentle whisper cut through the dark.

"Hi, love. Climb in." Stef guided Callie's lethargic body through the darkness of the motel room over her own body and into the middle of the queen mattress. She placed a pillow under Callie's head and laid her down so she fit perfectly between her and her wife. She turned over to face Callie, stroking her hair and hugging her close as she felt Callie begin to relax against her chest. Stef draped her arm around her sleeping daughter, and from across the bed, she felt Lena's hand clasp her own. Stef smiled. This trip was working wonders.


	16. Chapter 16: Tide

Chapter 16: Tide

 **Author's Note: I'm back! I apologize for my nearly 5 day hiatus… I spent a ton of time with my family and on my music. Anyway: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I found it pretty fun to write. Just a hint… something a little more serious will happen next chapter, so enjoy the happy, silly fluff. About Temperature: I'm working on a part 2. That story takes me longer to write because it's in parts, not chapters, and I'm quite perfectionistic with that story. I'll let you read chapter 16 now!**

 **Thanks for reading! (As always)**

 **-A.J.**

The night went by fairly quickly, but as Stef awoke the next morning, she took notice of the odd sleeping arrangement they'd settled into during the night. Callie was extended across the bed, her head resting on Stef's stomach, her legs intertwining with Lena's. However, she and her wife were still holding hands. She unclasped from this grasp and leaned to rub Lena's shoulder, aiming to wake her in a peaceful way. Lena's eyes slowly opened, taking in the sight of Callie's position as a big smile spread across her face.

"Good morning," Lena whispered, not wanting to wake their sleeping daughter. Stef reached to hold Callie's head against her chest.

"She looks so sweet, at ease and worry free." Stef said, raking her fingers through Callie's hair. "I don't know what I'd do if Robert got custody of her." Lena gave her a sad smile.

"Let's wake her up. We can get some breakfast. I'm gonna grab a shower." Lena said, bending down to kiss the top of Callie's head.

"Oh sure! Just leave me with the grumpy morning Callie! Thank you, Lena!" She playfully called after her wife, who strode to the bathroom, chuckling under her breath.

"Wha…?" Callie lifted her head from Stef's stomach, blinking her eyes up at her mother.

"Good morning, Miss Callie." Stef reached down to rub her back. "And how is my sweet daughter this morning?" She asked, grinning.

Callie groaned in response, nestling her head in the crook of Stef's arm and closing her eyes again.

"Nuh-uh. The day's starting, Callie girl. It's time to get up. We're going to the beach today!" Callie blinked herself awake, a smile spreading across her face when her mother kissed her hairline. She picked herself up from the bed and ambled across the room to her duffel bag, digging through it to find an outfit that would suit that day's activities.

While the pair waited for their turns in the shower, they engaged in a friendly game of go fish. Lena walked out of the bathroom following her shower to find Stef hugging Callie with all her might, pinning her against the bed while they laughed to the point of tears. She smiled at the sight.

"Oh Stef, let our daughter out of that choker hold." She said, fighting her own fit of laughter.

"Alright…" Stef said, feigning disappointment as she released Callie out of her strong grip. Callie giggled again as Stef reached to tickle her stomach, falling back into her mother's arms.

"I call the next shower!" Callie yelled, wrestling out of Stef's arms and picking up her clothes from the other bed. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, and soon the couple heard the shower running.

"Sounds like the two of you had a good time." Lena said, grinning at her wife. Stef sunk back into the bed, wearing a grin that matched Lena's. "That we did, my love."

Once everyone was showered and dressed for the beach, they excited the motel room, locking the door securely behind them. Lena suggested that they should walk to the beach, Stef and Callie agreed, and the mothers and their daughter walked the 5 blocks to the beach, soaking up the summer sunlight.

Callie spotted an unoccupied patch of sand and the three women set down their towels, beach umbrella, and other things and admired their surroundings. They sat on their towels and gazed at the ocean. Callie slid off her cover-up and laid on her stomach, falling asleep to the sound of the waves. Stef and Lena held hands, sitting adjacent to each other on beach chairs. After a while, Callie began to stir. Stef took her wife and daughter by their hands and they ran to the ocean, splashing in the shallow water as they began to wade further into the sea.


	17. Chapter 17: Charybdis

Chapter 17: Charybdis

 **Author's note: It's here! The elusive chapter 17 makes an appearance! I hope you are all still enjoying the story. I'm trying to keep it light and fun (barring a few rough moments) and if you have any suggestions for new topics I could explore in this story or another, let me know! I've received so many awesome requests and have tried my best to write as many as possible. Drop a review! I promise I read them all! I also respond to PMs daily.**

 **In this chapter, you'll see some Lena/Callie fluff—Not much though, sorry!**

 **Let me know what you think about the story! Thanks for reading! -A.J.**

Stef, Lena, and Callie waded through waist-high water, laughing and splashing in the gentle waves. The sun cascaded their features in a warm glow as they glided with the tide, riding passing currents back to the beachy shore. The time spent in the ocean felt endless for the family, for it was of pure and unrelenting joy, and a time just to be carefree before anything had the chance to fall apart.

After the mothers and their daughter were soaked to the bone and out of breath, they wrestled their way through the strengthening waves back to the beach. Stef wrapped Callie snuggly in a towel before doing the same to herself. Lena snuck her phone out of her bag and snapped a photo of the sweet moment.

They slipped on their sandals and strolled up a wooden pathway towards a few beachfront restaurants. After ordering a family platter of soft tacos and 3 lemonades, they found a picnic table in the shade and enjoyed their lunch together. Callie leaned against Stef as she absentmindedly sipped her lemonade. Stef smiled at Lena and sunk her head to kiss her daughter's cheek lovingly.

Taking everyone by surprise, the usually reserved and shy Callie reached her arms around Stef, giving her a firm but caring embrace.

"I love you." She said simply, grinning at her moms.

"We love you too, Callie. More than anything imaginable." Lena said genuinely, reaching across the table to take her daughter's hand. It was at this moment that a tray of street tacos arrived at their table and they indulged their hunger and began eating.

Later that afternoon, Lena retired to a beach chair with a book and Callie begged for Stef to take her back into the ocean. Stef obliged, loving this adventurous side of her daughter that she'd never personally experienced before. They dove into the waves, splashing and twirling and dunking under the water. Callie pulled Stef deeper through into the ocean, giggling the whole way.

The sun was sinking lower into the sky and the waves were growing larger. This didn't slow Callie, as she walked around the waves. What she did not count on, however, was the large drop off point just feet from her current position. The sun beat down on them as she neared this place, unaware of the danger she was putting herself in.

"Callie, sweets!" Stef called after her daughter. "Slow down baby." She said just as she say Callie slip under the waves. "Callie!" Stef shouted. She dove down, finding Callie's flailing body easily in the deep water. She got a hold on her waist and shoulders and pulled her up quickly, resting Callie's floating body on her knee as she treaded water. When they returned to the surface, Callie was shaking, struggling for breath.

"Hey. I've got you. You're okay, sweet girl. Shh…" She held her above the waves, wading as fast as possible back to Lena. When they got to the beach, Stef found that keeping Callie upright was far more difficult, as the water was no longer holding her weight.

Stef lifted her daughter as she carried her to the place where they had set down their things and laid her on her towel. Callie looked petrified; she was struggling to breathe and choked on each breath.

"Lena, get the car please. I can take care of things here."

As Lena ran to the motel, Stef gathered Callie in her arms. This kind of panic attack was nothing new to her and Lena. However, the timing of this panic attack made it especially crucial to show the girl that they could be trusted with her feelings and mental health. She swaddled Callie tightly in her towel and continued talking to her in gentle, hushed tones, keeping her hand over Callie's chest to monitor her breathing.

Callie's tears began to slow and her breathing returned to a steady pattern but she still sat on Stef's lap, waiting for Lena to return with the car. Once the familiar SUV pulled up in the parking lot, Stef helped Callie stand and held her shoulders tightly, guiding her to Lena before doubling back to take their beach items. Stef loaded these items into the trunk and strolled to the driver's seat, taking a seat and looking behind her. She saw Lena sitting in the middle seat and Callie by the window, her daughter resting her head on Lena's shoulder and their hands clasped in a strong grip.

They drove in an almost complete silence with Stef checking her mirrors every few seconds to study the sweet scene in the back. When they returned to the motel, dinner time was nearing and the moms were beginning to become hungry. Lena offered to go to get some takeout while Stef struggled to get Callie in the shower.

"Babe. Listen to me. You're covered in salt and that is drying out your skin and hair. Get in the shower, please." Stef told her daughter, who sat in a silent and somber mood on the edge of the twin bed.

"Alright. Let's go." Stef said decidedly after another stint of waiting desperately for an answer.

She lifted the girl from her place on the bed and led her to the bathroom, turning the shower on and escorting her daughter inside before taking her a seat on the closed toilet lid.

"There's a plastic bag in there for your swimsuit when you decide to take it off. There are some clothes out here for you when you're done with your shower, too." Stef said, crossing her arms and looking to the direction of the shower with a worried glance.

"And I'm right here if you need me, love. Anything at all. I'm right outside."


	18. Chapter 18: Carefree

Chapter 18:

Callie emerged from the shower minutes later, wrapped in a towel and clutching the plastic bag that held her swimsuit. Stef reached out to take it, and noticed Callie's uncomfortable stance and she shifted her weight. Stef smiled. The private and modest Callie was back.

"I'll go put this away." Stef said, holding up the bag. "See you in a minute, babe." With that, Stef turned around and left the small bathroom, closing the door securely behind her. Callie stood in place for a moment before fully drying off and donning the clothes Stef had selected for her. Clad in a striped t-shirt and some leggings, she excited the bathroom and shuffled to the center of the room. Stef looked up at her from the double bed.

Now she had a choice to make. The old Callie would go to sit on the twin bed and put in her headphones, distancing herself as much as possible from the woman who just saw her in a vulnerable state. But this same woman loved her more than anything, and had been there for her these past few trying weeks. And after all, the old Callie tended to make mistakes.

Stef felt a figure slide under the covers. She looked down at Callie, who had nestled herself into Stef's chest, shivering. Stef pulled a blanket from the edge of the bed and wrapped it snuggly around her daughter's shoulders, placing a kiss on Callie's forehead. They sat in silence for a while, Stef going back to reading her magazine. After a few minutes, she looked down at Callie, whose features formed a conflicted frown. Stef set the magazine on the bedside table and laid Callie's head on a pillow before moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

She looked into her daughter's worried eyes.

"What's going on inside that brain of yours, Miss Callie?" Stef asked, tucking the comforter around her neck.

Callie broke the eye contact, finding interest in the special rug in the center of the room.

"Callie…" Stef coaxed, lifting Callie's chin towards her own eyes and crossing her arms expectantly.

"I can't believe I had another panic attack. I mean, I was fine! I hate who I've become: this little girl who has to be held and coddled!" She paused. "Actually, I don't hate being this way… it's… nice. I love having moms, and a family that I can trust… it's just, I hate feeling so powerless."

Stef sighed, her hand moving to stroke Callie's hair lovingly, giving her a gentle smile to counteract the devastated look on her daughter's face.

"You're not powerless, baby. Now you just have a whole army to fight your battles with." She brushed a tear off Callie's cheek. "And I love having you… do you know how much joy you bring to Mama and me? As for the panic attacks: today was pretty scary. It was. But if you're ever feeling like that, you have people to talk to. You have me, you have Mama, plus half a million siblings… you're covered in that department." She chuckled before continuing. "But I have to ask that you really start trying in therapy. I believe that it will help you a lot if you stop thinking of it just as a term of your parole. Can you try that for me, love?"

Callie nodded, diverting her eyes one again.

"Words, Callie." Stef said firmly.

"I'll try." She said quietly but with considerable determination in her voice. "Can I…? Um…" She trailed off before her eyes fell to her lap.

"Can you what, sweetheart?" Stef asked, cocking her head to the side. "It's okay." She cooed.

"Can I have a hug?" Callie asked, a simple smile manifesting itself on her face.

"Why, yes, of course." Stef said playfully, reaching down to engulf her daughter in the safety of her arms and peppered her giggling face with kisses before reaching down to tickle her ribs and stomach.

"I love you, Callie girl!" Stef said sweetly, cuddling up to her daughter or the bed and kissing her on the head once more.

Soon they heard the door unlatch and Lena walked inside carrying a paper bag containing what Stef and Callie knew to be dinner. They took several beach towels and laid them on the floor, creating their own indoor picnic. Lena pulled out their meal: an array of Chinese dishes, including Lo Mein noodles, chicken fried rice, orange chicken, and Mapu Tofu. They ate amidst conversation and laughter; Lena was quite impressed at Stef's ability to return the girl to her carefree air. Instead of staying hung up on this seemingly impossible task, Lena ignored it and focused on the present: her wife and daughter as happy and loving as could be, their arms intertwined as they completed their meals and laid beside one another.


	19. Chapter 19: The Road Home

Chapter 19: The Road Home

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated this one. I kinda think this is a subpar chapter… mostly fluff and not enough dialogue. Shoot me some more ideas for this story if you're still interested! Anyways—enjoy the chapter!**

 **-A.J.**

That night, Stef, Callie, and Lena curled up together on the double bed and fell asleep soundly, Stef keeping her daughter safe within her arms. In the morning, the three awoke, walking to a café for breakfast. The moms even allowed Callie to order coffee, much to Lena's chagrin. Then they all packed up their weekend bags and piled into the SUV, planning to stop at the nature park before heading home. Lena ran up to a ticket booth to pay, leaving Stef and Callie at the car. They were about to disembark from the parking lot when Stef stopped Callie in her tracks, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the car.

"Hold on, you didn't put on any sunscreen." Stef said, crossing her arms.

"So?" Callie challenged.

"So, you're not getting burned on my watch. Come here." Stef said, pulling her daughter towards her again.

"I don't need sunscreen. I'm fine." Callie said, struggling to escape Stef's grasp.

"Sit down. Sit down in the car right now, Callie. Your shoulders are going to burn so easily if they stay uncovered." Stef said sharply.

Callie sighed deeply, rolling her eyes and deeply regretting her choice to wear a razorback t-shirt that morning. She sat in the passenger seat as Stef retrieved the sunscreen from her bag. Stef gathered Callie's hair in a ponytail and squeezed a dollop of sunscreen on her hand before rubbing it into Callie's shoulders, neck, and down her arms. She handed Callie the tube and wiped her hands off on some wet wipes Lena kept in the car.

"You finish up. Cover your whole face, please. We're not going anywhere until my Callie girl is safe from the sun." Stef said firmly, placing her hand on Callie's thigh.

Lena returned from the ticket booth moments later, holding up three passes to the park.

"You guys ready to go?" Lena asked, seeing Callie sitting in the car.

"Soon. Let me check." Stef said, smiling at her wife.

She opened the door to the SUV and bent to Callie's level.

"You finished, babe?" She asked, running a hand over Callie's forehead, attempting to verify that the girl had actually done as she was told.

"Yeah." Callie said.

"That's my girl." Stef said, pressing a kiss to the top of Callie's head.

They entered the park and looked at their surroundings: tall, leafy trees, lush florescent colored flowers, stunning greenery; it was breathtaking. Within seconds of arriving, Callie had already pulled her phone out and began snapping photos of everything she could see. Stef and Lena rejoiced in the fascination Callie expressed in nature, grinning happily as they trekked through the seemingly infinite selection of plants.

"Now I wouldn't mind a bouquet of these for Mother's Day!" Stef mused lightheartedly, motioning towards a patch of bright purple godetias.

"I've always loved the California poppies myself." Lena said, setting a hand on Callie's shoulder.

"I think I like that one the best," Callie input, pointing at a bright red, honeysuckle-like flower."

"I believe that is called California fuchsia, Cal." Lena said, studying the flower Callie expressed interest in.

"My wife the botanist…" Stef joked, sending Callie into a fit of giggles.

The family wandered around the park for a few more hours. As they looped the trail and returned to the entrance, Stef watched as Callie snapped picture after picture.

"Haven't you taken pictures of the tree already, sweetheart?" Lena asked, peering at Callie's phone screen.

"Yeah, but now I have a different perspective on it." Callie answered simply. "The key to photography is perspective. At least, that's what my art teacher says," Callie said, shrugging, and went back to taking her pictures. Behind her back, both moms smiled and grasped hands.

"How much storage do you have left on that thing after today?" Stef inquired humorously.

"Not much." Callie admitted honestly.

"I thought that might be the case." Stef laughed, scooping Callie up into her arms, one hand sliding under her daughter's knees and the other supporting her back.

"Come on, no more pictures! I'm starving!" Stef said, walking towards the front gates with Callie still in her arms.

Callie laughed and laughed. She was happier than Stef and Lena had seen her in months. Stef made a mental note to remind Callie of this version of herself when things became hard. They stopped at lunch at a quaint brunch place where they ordered smoothies and salads. Sitting together at the table, they talked about nothing in particular, sharing funny and sweet stories about Callie and her siblings. Once they paid the tab and sat in the car, they backed out of the driveway and headed home.

Callie passed her phone to the passenger seat while Lena browsed the new pictures Callie had taken.

"Wow, honey. These are really beautiful." They reached a red light and Lena showed Stef some of her favorite pictures.

"I think we should get some of these framed, Miss Callie. You are so talented, babe. I don't know how she does it!" Stef turned to Lena, grinning.

Callie blushed, showing her beaming smile to her mothers.

"We're almost home." Stef said, giving Callie a soft smile that reflected on the rear view mirror. Callie smiled back.

 **Sorry to bug you guys again, but please, don't hesitate to give me suggestions for where to go with this story. As a wise man named Timothy once said, "Some of us are still wanting for inspiration!"**


End file.
